The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication devices and more specifically relates to an all-in one, keyless-entry, proximity system, in the form of an attractive line of adjustable and customizable, one-size fits-all finger rings, configured to wirelessly lock and unlock doors and other locks, such as home, automobile, or pad locks, upon approach.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consider, for example, the need we all have for keys: a key for the doors to our houses and offices, keys (or keyless-entry keyfobs) for our cars, keys for padlocks and lockers, mailboxes, utility sheds, keys for everything we wish to lock up and protect. And today, in an era where locks have become increasingly automated, we may have as many keyless-entry keyfobs as we have keys! Convenient as they are, keyless-entry keyfobs are more unwieldy to carry around than actual keys—but wouldn't it be nice if, with a single keyfob, you could lock or unlock all the locking devices in your life? The invention to be introduced and explored in the course of this report would offer consumers just such an all-in-one device, one that you would simply wear, and not have to carry around and find when you needed it.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in wireless communication devices art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,189 to Jerome H. Lemelson; U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0102136 to Michael K. Warren; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,296 to Wang et al. This prior art is representative of finger ring wireless communication devices.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable Remote Ring, an all-in-one, keyless-entry, proximity system, in the form of an attractive line of adjustable and customizable, one-size fits-all finger rings, configured to wirelessly unlock doors and other locks, such as home, automobile, or pad locks, upon approach and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.